Such Is Life
by loonymarauder
Summary: Just a short one shot to make Harry feel better. Set sometime after OotP. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

This occurs sometime after OotP. Just a little one-shot that came into my head. Enjoy!

Such is Life

Harry sat under a beach tree near the lake on Hogwart's grounds. The sun was shinning down warm and bright, but Harry couldn't help the dark cloud that seemed to have settled over his mind.

This was the tree his father had been sitting under when he had attacked Snape, just because Sirius had said he was bored. Harry couldn't even figure out why he was here.

Suddenly, Harry felt someone approaching. He didn't bother to look up, he just kept staring at the place where his father had once stood, hanging Snape upside down revealing his graying knickers.

The person was right next to him now and even though Harry knew he shouldn't be there, couldn't be there, it didn't seem odd at all.

"You're not real," Harry said as the man sat down.

"Technically, but I prefer not to think about such things," the man replied.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Just doing my job."

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked suddenly. "What did he do to you?"

"Like I said before, mostly he just existed."

Harry sighed. He'd been afraid of that.

"I was an arrogant prat when I was fifteen. And he was a Dark Arts obsessed grease ball."

For the first time Harry looked at his father, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna try and justify my actions to you. I was a prat, but I grew out of it, if you can't accept that oh well. As your mother said, 'my heart was in the right place, I just went about it all-wrong.' Such is life."

Harry now looked at James Potter properly. He was still youthful, though he was clearly several years older than when Harry had seen him in the pensive. He smiled at Harry with an adventurous grin.

"Besides this tree has way better memories than that one," James said smiling whimsically.

"Like what?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Like your mother's and my first kiss, the first time I told her I loved her," James smiled fondly as he remembered. "'Course Snape wouldn't have any of those memories in his pensive I suppose," James chuckled.

Harry couldn't suppress a grin at this comment.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked again.

"Like I said just doing my job. I thought you could use your father for a few minutes. I know it's not the same, but it's the best I can do," James replied simply without any hint of regret.

"And don't apologize. None of this is your fault, it's Voldemort's," James added as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"But if it wasn't for me…you wouldn't have died," Harry whispered, almost to himself.

"Possibly," James began. "But I don't regret any of it, so neither should you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but James cut him off.

"No, you will not apologize to me for existing. I wouldn't change a thing. Of all the things that happened in my life, of all the things I've done, the thing that I am most proud of is the fact that you are my son."

Harry could feel his face getting warm and his eyes stinging and hastily turned away from his father.

James reached his hand out and ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "I wish your life could have been different. That at least you could have lived with Sirius. But if things had been different, then you wouldn't be the amazing person I'm sitting next to now. Your mother and I are very proud of the person you've become, despite the less than pleasant circumstances you have been subjected to."

Harry realized suddenly that his face was wet and tried to subtly wipe away his tears, he didn't want his father to see him cry.

James, however, moved himself closer to his son and pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"Don't let yourself become bitter son. Dumbledore was right, there is no magic stronger than love. Don't lose yourself to bitterness or anger. If you do, then Voldemort will win."

Harry nodded not sure what to say.

"I can't stay to much longer, it's almost time for breakfast."

Harry looked at James in confusion, it was no where near breakfast time.

"You're mother says to tell you that she loves you very much and that if she could do it over again, she would do it all exactly the same, except she would make sure to get in a few more snide remarks," James grinned at the idea.

Harry gave a mix between a snort and a sniff.

"And I love you too, son. Always remember that," James said quietly pulling Harry in for another hug.

"I love you too, dad," Harry said quietly.

"I know son, I know."

"Harry, Harry! Come on Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes suddenly. Sun was streaming in through the curtains making him squint. Everything around him was suddenly fuzzy. He reached out and found his glasses sitting on the bedside table. Putting them on, Ron Weasley came into focus.

"Come on Harry, breakfast is ready," Ron said again before heading out the door, his footsteps echoing in the stairwell.

Harry sighed, and got up to go down to breakfast.


End file.
